


Home Sick

by Crazy4MattBomer



Category: White Collar RPF
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 11:16:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7755640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy4MattBomer/pseuds/Crazy4MattBomer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt/Simon fic I wrote  when Simon and the Boys fly to NYC to visit Matt who misses them while fliming White Collar Matt POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Sick

one day I was missing my husband and our boys while in NYC filming white collar they knew I missed them as much as they missed me and Simon knew I was missing them so he called me after they landed and were at the apartment and said baby you at the apartment I said yes baby he said open the apartment door Matty so I did and there was my baby and our boys Simon said we wanted to surprise you since you were sad when we called you earlier .

then the kids said "Daddy Matt" and kissed and hugged me I missed you boys so much and Simon took picture of them hugging me while the Tears fell.  
I had teared up and was fighting the tears from falling but they were falling down my face I was so happy they came to see me Simon was right i was missing them while I was here for 4 more years of white collar but I did fly back on off days and spend time with them and Simon hugged and kissed me I kissed simon and said " I missed you you so much baby" he said " I know Matty I missed you too your my everything and our boys and I love you so much " I looked at Simon while trying not to cry in front of him but Simon has seen me cry before.

and I said "sure we're married a year so far but your my everything too baby and I love our boys and you so much " and few tears fell down my face but I am happy all my boys were here for a few days to spend time with me before I missed them again till i flew back home and I felt sad the day they flew back I woke up and got dressed and while Simon loaded the car for them to fly back home I hugged Kit Walker and Henry and little did I know there were media taking pictures and Kit kissed me on the head and I smiled.  
I had my sunglasses on the day they left to fly back to LA because I didnt want no one to see the tears fall as my family went to go back home after spending a week with me and Simon said " I Love you Matty forever" and kissed me.

I Kissed back and said " I Love you Simon forever too and our boys too " I looked at Simon and said " thank you baby for you and the boys comming to vist me I was feeling a little homesick since I'm here and you and the boys are in LA but I know soon as the season ends in few months I'll be flying back" he said "Matty dont worry about it okay babe we always love comming to see you while your on set you know I'm so lucky to be married to you and I know your Lucky to be married to me too right babe" .

I said "yes simon baby I am happy i have my own family who I can Skype with when I'm not there with you and the boys and they left and flew back " I had sat on couch in apartment when I heard my laptop go off and Simon and the Boys were skyping me and we talked for half hour then the boys fell asleep and SImon and I talked for a while longer then he went to sleep while Here I was in NYC and couldnt sleep I missed my family already then at 3 am I guess it was when I cried myself to sleep while missing them but they were happy tears since I got to see them.

**Author's Note:**

> based on this very cute Matt Kit Walker and Henry picture http://www.socialitelife.com/photos/matt-bomer-gets-a-family-bear-hug/actor-matt-bomer-gets-a-big-old-hug-from-his-three-sons-kit-and-twin-sons-walker-and-henry-while-his-partner-simon-halls-loads-up-the-car-in-new-york-city-2


End file.
